ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Lilim
Physical description: Lilin (singular lilim) have a pair of horns, two curved ears with pointed tips, a single head, two arms, two legs and a pair of webbed wings. Their hair and iris colour can be any verity, though the most common hair colours for them tends to be black, red or white/silver. When using mana, their irises turn red. History: Once a powerful branch of elves. Society: Males are referred to as incubi (singular incubus), females are referred to as succubi (singular succubus). Despite having male and female names, lilin are born genderless. Traditions: As Common names: First/Given name: Last name: *As Racial traits: Attribute score: Charisma +2 (should not be lower than 16), mana +2 Age: As Dietary: Lilin are omnivoresOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants., though they are also cable of absorbing the energy of other creatures. Potion dose: 1 caps (5 ml) = 1 adult dose, can be taken up to 4 times a day Classification: Demonic anthropoid fae Alignment: Often considered to be chaotically malevolent, they are typically chaotically natural. Size: Medium, ranging between 160 - 200.7 cm (5’3” - 6’7”) tall Speed: 17 metres per turn Senses: Sight: * Feeble bright vision: Triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20) on bright vision checks (wis). * Regular vision: Single roll (1d20) on regular vision checks (wis). * Sharp dim vision: Double advantage (3d20) on dim vision checks (wis). * Darkness vision: Single roll (1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Sensitive hearing: 'They have a single advantage (2d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quite has single roll (1d20), loud has double advantage (3d20). Smell: '''Sensitive smell: '''They have a single advantage (1d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has single roll (1d20), strong has double advantage (3d20). However, also has higher venerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: Bite: Lilin can bite a target, though due to their blunt teeth they rarely pierce flesh. ''Biting does 1d3 +str# blunt damage. Claw: Lilin can claw a target. Clawing does 1d3 +str# slashing damage. Jump: Lilin can jump up to 40 cm +str% high, or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 100 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Lilin can kick a target. Kicking does 1d3 +str# blunt damage. Punch/Slap: When unarmed, lilin can punch or slap a target. Punching or slapping does 1d3 +str# blunt damage. Kiss of Death: A lilim can take the essence, vitality or life force of another creature through the acts of sexual congress or a kiss regardless if the victim is conscious. Doing so can restore their health or mana. Rolls 1d6 on amount of health or mana they absorb from target(s). Amount they can absorb increases per every five level: d8 at level 5, d10 at level 10, and d20 at level 15. Racial Flight: Provided their wings are out, lilin can fly and hover. To hover is action free in the same way someone moving half their movement distance, but to fly cost a full movement. If the lilim wishes to carry a target, they must pass a strength check. Racial Shapeshift: The ability to shapeshift between having wings and not. It requires an action to shift form and another to revert. The character must also have at least 1 mana left, though it does not cost them any mana to shift. Regardless of it they are unconscious or dead, they will remain in their current form. However, should they wish to disguise their ears, it requires an action and 3 mana to cast the illusion. If they are surprised, fall unconscious or die, their true form will be revealed. Seductive Charm: As a natural charismatic race, they have an increased advantage to charm, this includes deception, persuasion and most forms of intimidation. They have double advantage (3d20) with and against charm (cha). Languages: Lilin can communicate via Common and Fay, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ int, for example: 5+ int can communicate in Fay. 10+ int communicates in Fay and Common. 15+ int can communicate in Fay and Common +1 other language. 20+ int communicates in Fay and Common +2 other languages. *Common *Fay Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for lilin characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case mana +2 and charisma +2. Points: (115/130) '''Endurance (endu), Health: 13/20 (+15%, +1) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 15/25 +2 = 17 (+35%, +3) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 17/25 (+35%, +3) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 18/30 +2 = 20 (+50%, +5) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Luck, Fate, Chance: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Strength (str), Might: 13/20 (+15%, +1) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 15/25 (+25%, +2) Sub-races: (2) Homibus: Also known as succunum or incunum, they are the offspring of a lilim and human. The main physical difference between them and their lilim parent being that they have smaller ears. They also retain all lilim racial skills. Attribute score: +1 charisma and one other attribute (115 total attribute score) Kumiho: Pronounced gee-me-ho, should a lilim and kitsune have a child, their offspring will be a kumiho. Trivia: Category:Races Category:Demonic Category:Fae Category:Medium